


We Were Family Once

by killmetatron



Series: I'd Rather Have You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmetatron/pseuds/killmetatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel broke up months ago, and Dean is bitter until he receives a text from Cas asking if he wants to meet up for coffee. Is he crazy for going? Is he crazy for believing, deep down, that there might still be something between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Family Once

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt sent to me on Tumblr

Dean tapped his foot nervously and tried not to make his glances at the door too obvious as he sat in the Starbucks where he and Cas had agreed to meet. He knew he should just get up and leave. Cas had treated him like crap in the end and he had every right to walk out the door right now and leave Cas to believe he’d been stood up. So why couldn’t he? Why was it so hard for him to leave Cas?

Castiel and Dean had dated for a year and four months, and things had been getting pretty serious. That is, before Cas kicked Dean out, dumping him and leaving him with no housing options except crashing on Sam’s couch for three months before he finally found a new apartment and got his life back together. Dean had been a wreck in those months, and even for a few weeks after that, and then when he FINALLY got over Cas, he got a text asking if he wanted to get coffee. It was too much.

Dean drew in a deep breath and stood up, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of the chair he had been sitting in. He was better than this. He could do better than Cas. He had to leave the coffee shop. He had to leave before--

As Dean turned around, he noticed a familiar shape in the doorway. Tall and muscular, Castiel was absolutely an angel among men. He had a hint of stubble on his chiseled face, and his blue eyes shone, mirroring the blinding smile he was wearing.

“Dean...” Cas breathed, “I knew you’d be here. I mean, I’d hoped you would. I was worried you’d stand me up.”

Dean suddenly remembered everything he had loved about Cas. All of the good memories suddenly came flooding back. Their trip to the beach, angry post-quarrel sex in the back seat of the Impala, laughing and getting drunk together until the sun came up, holding hands in movie theaters and going out for coffee together at this very Starbucks. All of these memories came floating back on the calm sea that resided in Castiel’s irises. Dean opened his mouth to beg for forgiveness, to apologize for the thoughts that Cas had no way of knowing he had had after their breakup, but his unspoken words were interrupted by audible ones passing Cas’ lips on one breath.

“Dean, I know you have no reason to agree to this, and I’m probably an ass for even asking, but I wanted to know if maybe--”

“Yes,” said Dean.

“What?”

“Yes, you son of a bitch. I’ve missed you. Now let’s get out of here before I change my mind.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him out of the coffee shop and across the street to the park. They had a lot of talking to do, and Dean wanted to do it somewhere where he could see the sunlight shine golden in Castiel’s hair so he wouldn’t have to risk forgetting why he was so crazy in love.


End file.
